Plants and flowers present unique challenges for growers, distributors, and retailers. Because plants and flowers are alive, they can be fragile, and special attention must be paid to how they are transported. Accordingly, there is a need for safe and efficient means by which to transport them.
At the same time, retailers must not only receive sellable plants and flowers, but retailers must also display them in a manner that maximizes the likelihood that a consumer would want to purchase an item. In order to increase the appeal of the products, retailers could employ persons whose responsibilities would include overseeing the arrangement of displays of plants and flowers. However, this can readily be seen as inefficient. Unpacking plants and flowers from shipping containers or pallets, and then arranging them in a display can be time consuming, and to be effective can require a skill set that takes time to develop.
Thus, there remains a need to develop a means by which to ship plants and flowers efficiently and to enable a retailer to display them in a desirable manner without an unacceptable amount of effort.